Somebody That I Used To Know
by Alexander Radha
Summary: The story of how Cooper and Blaine came to be more than brothers. Warning: Andercest, please don't read it you don't like that, thank you! Andercest/Cooplaine.
1. I Think Of When We Were Together

A/N - In my headcanon Cooper and Blaine are only brothers by marriage, just wanted the reader to know :)

Blaine looked around the restaurant. His father looked up from the menu and pursed his lips. "Blaine, stop fidgeting. They'll be here anytime. I don't want them thinking you don't like them." Blaine crossed his arms and stared down at the tablecloth. His dad was making him meet his soon-to-be stepbrother. He had recently proposed to his longtime girlfriend, Leslie, and Blaine had already met her. He figured since they were going to be living together he should meet his new stepbrother. All Blaine knew about him was that he was twenty-one, still lived with his mother, and his name was Cooper. He tapped his fingers against the table and sighed. How long did it take for two people to get to an Italian restaurant in Lima, Ohio?

He heard the shuffling of feet near the table and looked up. He saw Leslie smiling down at his dad, she was patting at her light brown bob. "Hello, Blaine." She smiled. Blaine smiled back, noticing she had a small lipstick stain on her teeth. She seemed to try so hard to seem put together, because of the way Blaine's father was, but there were small signs that would always give her away. She sat down and picked up a menu.

"So, where is Cooper?" his father asked. He seemed a bit irritated. "Oh, he's just having a cigarette outside. He'll be here in a minute or two." She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. Blaine smirked with his hand over his mouth. For some reason whenever his father got miffed it never ceased to entertain him. "So Blaine," Leslie took a sip of water "How is school?" He tried hard not to laugh. What a typical adult question. "Fine. We're learning about Napoleon in history class." She acted interested "He's a fascinating subject, is he not Robert?" she turned to Blaine's dad. She was so phony sometimes. A tall figure stood near their booth and Blaine looked up.

Standing there was a god. He had piercing blue eyes and it's like his face was chiseled out of marble. His hair was just the right shade of chocolate brown and his figure looked like he worked out a least three times a week. He was perfect. Blaine looked down at the table again, a bit flustered. His was probably just drooling over some girl's boyfriend, waiting for her to come from the car or something.

"Oh, Cooper." Leslie said. Blaine looked back up, expecting to see some chubby loser. But standing there was the same guy. The stunning guy from before. Blaine opened his mouth to ask a question "Oh, you're Cooper?" His father looked at him. "Oh, sorry Blaine." Leslie gave a weak smile "This is Cooper." She grabbed his hand and looked up, smiling at her pride and joy. This perfect specimen of a man was Leslie's son. Blaine's new stepbrother.

"Have a seat, Cooper." Robert said. Cooper smiled and sat down next to Blaine. Blaine scooted over, uncomfortable with how much Cooper's blue jeans were brushing against his slacks. "Cooper, this is Blaine." His father said. Blaine turned his head and stared into Cooper's penetrating eyes. "Hey." Cooper offered a hand to shake. Blaine reluctantly grabbed onto it. "Blaine, right?" Cooper gave a small smirk and Blaine felt his insides melt. "Yeah." He quickly let go of his hand and looked at the menu, his cheeks flushing.

"So Cooper, how's the acting business going?" Richard waved over a waiter. "Oh. Well, I recently got headshots. Not much more than that at the moment, unfortunately." He gave an uncomfortable laugh. "You're an actor?" Blaine asked while still looking at the menu. "Yeah. I only started about half a year ago." Blaine heard him laugh again. Blaine found it so cool that his soon-to-be brother was an actor. Even an aspiring one.

After they ate dinner Leslie decided it would be a good idea to go get ice cream. She suggested that Blaine and Cooper ride together in order to get to know each other a little more. "Sure. Sounds like a plan." Cooper had given Blaine a pat on the shoulder in the parking lot. Even though Blaine was sometimes annoyed by Leslie he was glad she had come up with this plan.

Now the two of them were riding in the blue pickup truck Cooper drove. He was smoking a cigarette and messing around with the stereo. "Uh, just choose whatever you want." He said when he couldn't find anything good. Blaine just turned it to the generic top 40 station. "So, do you like private school?" Cooper turned to him. "Um. I guess. I've been going to Dalton since I was five. I don't really know much else." He shrugged his shoulders and picked at the cracking leather seats. "I just wondered. Some kids who go to private schools seem to look down on public schools. But I guess you've grown up going there so..." He smiled at Blaine. Blaine assumed he was trying to assess his personality or something. It kind of bothered him. "How was school for you?" Blaine looked up at him. "It wasn't the best. I kind of just wanted to get out of there, you know?" Cooper turned to and looked a bit sad. "That's why I didn't go to college." He looked back up. "I can't stand having a schedule. Having to do the same thing everyday. I figured out about a year ago what I really wanted to do. And now I'm trying to become an actor." he gave out a laugh "Pretty smart huh?" Blaine smiled back at him. At least he seemed to have a good sense of humor about himself.

They turned into a parking lot and Blaine noticed his father's car wasn't there. "Guess we'll just have to wait for them, huh?" Cooper turned off the car and lit another cigarette. He turned to look at Blaine. "So, I hear you like to sing?" Blaine looked out the front window, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah. I just joined the Warblers. I'm at the bottom of the totem pole though." He messed with the crease on his pants. "Well, I guess that makes the both of us." Cooper gave him a playful shove. Blaine chuckled and looked up. Cooper was staring at him.

He felt his body freeze up. Was there something on his face? In his teeth? He didn't want to look disheveled in front of someone as stunning as Cooper. He saw Cooper put his fingers to his mouth and give them a lick. He placed them against Blaine's forehead and moved his hand up. "Wha-" Blaine moved back a bit. "There." Cooper said "A piece of hair was sticking out. It looks like you use gel, so I figured you wanted your hair to look neat." Blaine felt his cheeks heat up and he nodded a little "Uh yeah." Cooper turned his head when he saw Robert's car pull up next to them. "Come one, little bro." Cooper smirked again and Blaine gave a small smile back. He felt like this guy was gonna be a handful.


	2. Like When You Said You Felt So Happy

A/N - In my headcanon Cooper and Blaine are only brothers by marriage, just wanted the reader to know :)

Someone asked what Blaine's age was and I think of him being 14-15 that way there is a bit of a timespan before he meets Kurt.

~0~0~0~0~0~

A few weeks had gone by since the last time Blaine and Cooper had seen each other. Robert and Leslie had gone back on their regular 'dates' so Blaine was back on his regular schedule of school and Cooper was back to doing what ever it was an aspiring actor did in Ohio.

Blaine was at his computer writing an essay when his dad knocked on his door. "Hey buddy." He said. Blaine looked up, not used to his dad using 'pet names'. He saw that he was on the phone and creased his eyebrows, wondering what he was doing. "How would you feel about Leslie and Cooper coming over for dinner this Sunday?" Blaine's heart skipped a beat. He had been waiting so long for his dad to ask him that. Or, at least something having to do with Cooper. "Me and her are just gonna go over some wedding stuff with the planner, so I guess you and Cooper can play baseball or something." Blaine tried his hardest not say "Yes, please, that would make me so happy!" He simply nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah dad, that sounds...fun." He looked back at his computer screen and grinned widely.

Blaine took one last look at the outfit he had chosen for Cooper's visit. It was sort of inspired by what he had been wearing the first time he had met him. But instead of just a plain t-shirt and jeans he chose a white button up and navy slacks. He decided he didn't want to fix his hair up too much. Maybe Cooper would try to fix it again.

He adjusted his watch and waited anxiously, sitting on his bed. He didn't want t to seem too eager, so he was holding up in his room. He heard the doorbell and shot up, rushing to his door and down the stairs. He saw Cooper in a dark red polo and black jeans. He was so perfect. He walked over towards Leslie as she smiled at him. "Hello Blaine. How is your afternoon going so far?" "Good." He answered, but quickly looked at Cooper again. "Um, well, the planner should be here any minute, so why don't you two go outside. Bond a little." Robert guided Leslie to the study. "Ready to play some baseball?" Cooper gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Blaine realized he was way too dressed up to be playing baseball. Sure, his father had made sure the grass was perfect but that didn't mean it didn't make stains. It just made perfect stains. Blaine undid a couple of the buttons on his shirt. "So, your dad tells me you never really picked up baseball." Cooper chuckled while exiting the garage. "Ah, no," Blaine turned to him "I've never really been into sports." Cooper tossed him the baseball. "I'll show you how to hit." He stood near the small cherry blossom tree in their yard and got into position. "Show me your best throw."

Blaine reluctantly pulled his arm back. He weakly threw it and it barely flew halfway to him. Cooper tried to contain a smile and walked over to pick up the ball. "Okay. I can tell you're dad wasn't lying." Blaine felt a small blush come across his cheeks. "Now. Watch me." Blaine watched Cooper pull back his perfectly toned arm, arch his back, and throw the ball. "Now, did you see how I positioned my body?" He called out while walking over to get the ball out of the bushes.

Cooper grabbed the bat and got into his position again. "Remember." he said to Blaine. Blaine tried as best as he could to copy the way Cooper had positioned. He threw the ball a little harder. It got to Cooper, and of course he hit it, but at least it got to him. "Good!" Cooper came back with the ball. "Now, you try batting. Then we can talk about bases." Blaine chuckled "There's not enough people here to even play a proper game of baseball." "We can still practice, little brother." Cooper looked at him and winked. Blaine felt his stomach do somersaults. He grabbed the bat and tried to copy Cooper again. "Okay, I'm gonna give you an easy throw now." Cooper smirked and threw the ball. It was a fairly easy throw but Blaine still missed it by at least half a foot. He put his head in his hand and laughed. "Sorry, I'm really terrible at this." "Don't worry." Cooper ran up to him. "I'm about to do that cliche 'let me help you by moving your hips and legs for you' thing that guys usually do with girls in golf, so don't freak out." Blaine tried to feign some shock but he knew it wouldn't come across his face. A smile was what he had to contain.

Cooper walked behind him and took a few steps forward. Blaine felt his pants brush up against his own and froze. "Okay." Cooper grabbed onto his hips. "You're going to want to pivot your hips this way." He turned Blaine's hips out to the left. Blaine's blood seemed like it was warming up as he felt Cooper's thumbs creeping into his waistband. "And have this knee bend." He slid his hand, which was grabbing onto Blaine's left thigh now, down his leg and pushed onto the back of his knee. "Now." He was only three inches from Blaine's ear. He could smell the tobacco and cinnamon gum on his breath. "Lower your shoulders." he was in a whisper now. Blaine hoped to God that Leslie or his dad wasn't looking out the front window. They were probably too occupied with choosing the colors of the flowers and tablecloths. Goosebumps were raising on his skin while Cooper slid his strong hands down his arms. "Stay there, and I'll throw." Cooper let go. Blaine let out a shaky sigh, disappointed but a tad relieved that Cooper wasn't touching him anymore.

Cooper threw the ball and Blaine swung. He actually hit the ball this time. It only flew about fifty feet but Cooper yelled out "Pretend it went out of field and run!" Blaine quickly tried to assess where the bases would be and ran. He heard shuffling behind him and turned his head a little to see Cooper running after him. "What are you doing, this isn't football!" he laughed. Cooper laughed back and said "I'm the baseball now!" Blaine ran as fast as he could but Cooper quickly had his arms around his torso and tackled him.

They both fell to the ground, laughing. He rolled over to look at Cooper who was staring at him again, but laughing this time. "I'm so glad you're gonna be my little brother." Blaine caught his breath and smiled at him. "Yeah. I'm glad you're gonna be my brother too." Cooper's smiled dropped and Blaine saw him lick a finger again. He froze, waiting for him to push his hair back. But he put his thumb against Blaine's forehead, cheek, and then, after a pause, his lips. "Sorry." Cooper wiped off his thumb. "You had a bit of dirt on your face." Blaine shook his head "Um, no, it's okay. Thanks." He didn't understand why Cooper touched his face so much. He hoped it was because maybe Cooper thought he was cute too. But he doubted it. Cooper was twenty one, it was probably some paternal instinct or something. "Hey Blaine..." he looked up at Cooper "Do I have anything on my face?" he saw him smirking and realized he was just messing with him. "Uh, you do actually have a few smudges on your forehead." Blaine was sort of lying. There was only one spot. "Get it for me, that's what brother do right?" Blaine laughed and paused. He licked his thumb and brought it to Cooper's cheek, and then the other one, wiping away the fake spot.

Cooper suddenly wrapped his arm around his neck and gave him a noogie. "Hey, what are you doing?" Blaine laughed, pushing on his arms. "We're bonding as brothers, I'm the mean big brother headed to Hollywood and you're the one who had to stay here and keep mom and dad happy!" Cooper laughed and let go of Blaine's head, but only pulled away one arm. The other one lingered and he brought his hand to Blaine's cheek, brushing it with his thumb, leaving it there for what felt like an eternity. Was Cooper, his new stepbrother, about to kiss him? He shut his eyes in anticipation. Sure it was what most would consider 'weird' or 'odd', but Blaine really liked Cooper. Or at least the way he looked.

"Boys!" Leslie called out. Blaine opened his eyes fast and Cooper let out a chuckle, sort of like he was embarrassed. "Dinner's going to be ready in about ten minutes! Get in here and wash up!" Cooper stood up and lent a hand to Blaine. He grabbed on and tried to pull away once he was standing, but Cooper just held onto his hand tightly until they were a small ways away from the door. What was this guy's deal?

"So, how was baseball you two?" Robert wiped at his mouth after eating a couple of bites of steak. "Fun." Blaine gave a genuine smile, trying to not look flustered because of what had happened right before dinner. "I think I taught Blaine a few good pointers." Cooper gave him a small nudge under the table with his foot. Blaine messed around with the mashed potatoes on his plate.

Robert was saying goodbye to Leslie outside at her car while Blaine and Cooper stood at the foyer. Blaine sat awkwardly on the loveseat near the door. "So. You think we'll see each other before the wedding?" he asked, looking at the mahogany floor. "Most definitely. My mom will probably want us to bond some more." he laughed and sat down next to Blaine. Blaine didn't bother to scoot over this time. Cooper draped his arm over the back of the chair and squeezed Blaine's shoulder. "I had fun playing baseball with you today." Blaine looked up at him, almost scared to look into his deep blue eyes because of what had happened earlier. "Yeah. Me too. Thanks for the tips man." Cooper chuckled "No problem." Cooper moved his arm and placed a loose strand of hair behind Blaine's ear. This time he was sure Cooper was going to kiss him.

But before he even had the chance to get closer, they heard his dad's footsteps coming up the path. Cooper quickly moved his arm and stood up. Blaine did the same, trying to look as natural as possible for his dad.

"Cooper!" His dad bellowed out and brought him into a hug. "Good to see you!" Cooper smiled back at him "You too, thanks for having me." Robert turned towards Blaine and said "Blaine, say goodbye to your brother!" Blaine rolled his eyes and noticed his father didn't even stay to witness said goodbye. Cooper brought him into a small hug and pulled away a little. Blaine noticed him lean closer and closer. So close Blaine had to sit down. Okay. This was the moment. This was the moment and time and day and hour and minute that Cooper was going to place his lips against Blaine's. Blaine could feel it in his knees. Cooper brought his head up near Blaine's forehead. Blaine could feel his breath against it. Cooper laughed and pulled away, just bringing his jacket with him. "Bye little brother." He said and ruffled his hair. Blaine stared dumbfounded as the door shut and Cooper's cloudy figure walked towards his dirty, blue pickup truck.

That night, in the shower, it's like it truly hit Blaine how much he was into Cooper. Sure, being a teenage boy he was always horny, but that night his hormones seemed to be on overdrive. He shut his eyes in the steam and pictured Cooper working out. Cooper playing baseball. Cooper naked. Cooper kissing another guy. Cooper having sex- a small moan escaped his throat as he finished and his fingers curled around the shower knob and his toes curled against the blue tiles.

Feeling a tad embarrassed, Blaine shuffled into bed and turned off his light. He replayed the afternoon's events in his head. Cooper nearly sticking his hands down Blaine's pants, Cooper almost kissing him, Cooper tackling him and letting his hand linger on his cheek. He was so confused if Cooper felt the same way he did. Sure they had only met twice, but it's like they had this electricity between them. Maybe it was only sexual tension, but Blaine knew in his gut that it was something more. Either way, they had plenty of time to figure out whatever the hell it was.


	3. Told Myself That You Were Right For Me

A/N - In my headcanon Cooper and Blaine are only brothers by marriage, just wanted the reader to know :)

Blaine stared at himself in the tuxedo shop's floor length mirrors. The tailor adjusted the bowtie and started taking measurements. He felt awkward trying to stand still so the man didn't accidentally brush up against an unmentionable.

"Wow." he heard a voice say. He looked in the mirror and saw Cooper staring at him. He looked even more 'wow' than Blaine did. If Blaine knew Cooper was into him and didn't have morals he would have probably just have ripped his clothes off right there. He blushed at the thought and stared at his shoes.

Leslie had suggested, since Robert already had a tuxedo from his previous marriage, that Cooper and Blaine go to the tux shop to get theirs tailored. Cooper had already gotten himself measured and was now waiting for Blaine to be done. On this trip he had on a dark green sweater and dark wash jeans. Blaine wasn't sure how someone could be so stunning in something so simple.

Blaine walked out of the dressing room and looked around the store for Cooper. "I'm right here." he said as he grabbed both of Blaine's shoulders. Blaine gave a small shudder and turned around. "Ready to go?" Blaine nodded and followed him out. So far the 'date' with Cooper had been casual and nothing odd/scandalous had occurred.

Cooper decided it would be nice to give Robert and Leslie some more private time with their wedding stuff, so he took Blaine to lunch at a McDonalds. Blaine gingerly sat at the sticky booth seat while Cooper started eating his burger.

"You don't like fast food?" he gave a smirk and took off his jacket. "Not really. It's just so unhealthy and the restaurants always seem...grimy." Blaine felt a little stuck up for saying so. Cooper hadn't been raised in wealth like he had, from what he heard from his dad.

"So, you excited now that the wedding's coming closer?" Blaine looked up at him and hesitated. He really hadn't sat down and thought about how he felt about his dad and Leslie getting married. "Uh, I guess. I mean, the after party will probably be fun. If the guests get drunk enough." Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Are you bringing a date?" Cooper smirked again and Blaine looked intently at the red plastic tray. "Uh, no. I don't really know anyone to take." His blood started to run cold as he thought about the possibility of having to come out to Cooper.

"They're no cute boys at your school?" Blaine quickly looked into Cooper's eyes. _He knew? _His lips parted, like he was going to say something, but he just clinched at his khakis. "How do you know...?" He trailed off, his cheeks heating up as he stared at the floor. "Your dad told my mom and my mom told me. I hope that's okay." Cooper leaned over the table to place a hand on his arm. Blaine tried so hard to look away from his face. He finally looked up and saw a expression of compassion. Almost like he knew how Robert felt about Blaine's sexuality. How much it upset him. "Um...no. They're no cute boys at my school." he tried to give a little smile. Cooper leaned back and chuckled "That's a shame, I'm sure you'd make a great boyfriend."

There it was. Another flirty comment. A look. A wink. He had been doing it for so long and he knew Blaine was gay, so was he just messing with him? Blaine could have sworn Cooper was moving his legs closer and closer to his own. Blaine wanted so badly for Cooper to like him back. Sure there was an age difference, and the fact they were going to be brothers. But Blaine liked Cooper _so much_. And to know Cooper didn't care about him being gay made him want him even more.

It was the day of the wedding. Blaine was just a groomsmen, his father's best friend was the best man. He looked in the mirror, making sure the suit looked neat and crisp. He heard the door knob jiggle and looked up.

Cooper entered the room, more breathtaking than ever. Blaine focused on tightening his bowtie. "You ready to get out there?" He nodded a little, too flustered to say anything. "It's starts in about three minutes, but my mom's freaking out and wants everyone there right now." Cooper laughed. He ran a hand over Blaine's hair and gave a small smirk. "It feels like you used more gel than you ever have." Blaine chuckled and said "It probably is. My dad's really big on image. Don't want to mess it up at a wedding like this." Cooper laughed again and let his hand linger on Blaine's cheek. Blaine turned away a little. He wasn't sure why, he had never cared before. Something about Cooper and him being this alone felt weird. It wasn't in public where a few people could still see them, or the house where his dad might see. It was a small back room in a big church and everyone was at the front.

"Cooper, what is this?" Blaine looked up, not staring at his eyes and opting to look at his mouth instead. Not that that helped his nerves much. "What's what?" Cooper dropped his hand and looked genuinely concerned. "This...thing or whatever, between us. You say flirty stuff, but I can't tell if you're kidding or you may actually be attracted to me and lately it's been bothering me to not know." Cooper nodded his head and brought both his hands to his mouth, like he was deep in thought about something. Blaine stuck his hands in the pockets of the nice, uncomfortable pants.

"I think you're cute. But not in just a little brother kind of way. But I'm twenty one, you're fourteen. Plus you're about to become my stepbrother." He had this smile on his face, as if this was such a simple thing for him to state. Blaine sighed, nodded, and looked at the floor. Maybe Cooper was just one of those guys who didn't doubt himself all the time like Blaine did. He was aware it wasn't a social norm to find your soon to be, underaged stepbrother attractive, but he still didn't seem ashamed. He looked back up at Cooper, who was staring at him.

Cooper started to lean in. Blaine's shoulders became stiff and his breathing ceased. Was this the actual time Cooper was going to kiss him. He kept his hands in his pockets. "If we're about to become brothers, I might as well do this beforehand." Blaine shut his eyes and waited.

And there it was. The warmth against his mouth. The stubble rubbing up against his cheeks. He wanted to open his eyes just to witness the moment, but he was afraid if he did it would all be over too soon. He felt around to grab Cooper's waist and brought himself forward. Cooper brushed the back of his neck with his thumb and caught Blaine's top lip with both of his. Blaine felt like his heart was about to explode, like his stomach would fall to his feet. He had only ever kissed a boy at summer camp, but it was behind the mess hall during a thunderstorm. It was nothing like this. Big, strong hands holding his face, the smell of cigarettes and cologne, Cooper's hair tickling his forehead.

Cooper pulled back and Blaine leaned in a bit, hoping to steal another kiss. A sigh escaped his mouth when he looked up and saw Cooper smiling at him. "Ready to go?" Cooper placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Uh..." Blaine looked down and laughed "Yeah."


	4. But Felt So Lonely In Your Company

A/N: In my headcanon, Blaine and Cooper are brothers by marriage. Just wanted the reader to know :))!

Blaine looked around the place his dad and new stepmom were having the after party at. It looked like any typical venue, a place where sweet sixteens and bar mitzvahs would be held. He saw a couple of his more eccentric relatives already ordering drinks. He didn't really know any of his father's friends and all his cousins were little, so he simply sat at the table wondering when he could finally go home.

"Hey." he heard a voice say. He looked up and saw Cooper sitting across from him at the table. "You bored already?" He laughed and took a sip from his glass of champagne. "Sort of. I don't have much to do here. I'm underage and the DJ hasn't even gotten here yet, so..." Blaine fidgeted with his bowtie.

"Hey there cutie!" a high pitched, female voice cried out. Cooper looked up and smiled at a blonde bridesmaid who had some kind of mixed drink in her hand. "Oh, hey!" He smiled back and motioned to the chair next to him. Blaine eyed the girl and crossed his arms. "Blaine, this is Kelly, one of my mother's co-workers." Kelly smiled, her blue eyes appearing to sparkle under the lights. "Hi, Cooper tells me you two are stepbrothers now." Blaine felt like rolling his eyes, but there was no subtle way to do it in front of the two of them. "Yeah." Blaine pouted a little. Cooper seemed to have gotten over their kiss really quickly.

Kelly and Cooper laughed and flirted all night. Robert and Leslie were at the 'main', long table, so Blaine couldn't help but sit where he was already. He felt like staying in the bathroom all night, but that would make him seem like a douche or really sick.

The DJ announced that a slow song was coming on and all the couples should 'head to the dance floor'. Blaine rolled his eyes, staring at the candle in the center of the table. He felt a brush on his neck and turned his head upwards. "You gonna dance with me?" Cooper smiled his movie star smile, making all of Blaine's previous bad feelings towards him wash away. "Wha-" Blaine furrowed his brows. Why was Cooper doing this? Was it to embarrass him? Make him happy? He really didn't care either way, he was going to dance with Cooper. He grabbed onto his hand, nodded and said "Sure."

Cooper guided him to a slightly dark, secluded corner of the room. It was still a part of the dance floor, but the lack of light made a lot of people avoid it. Cooper held out his hand, Blaine grabbing onto it and placing his other hand on Cooper's shoulder. He felt goosebumps run up his arm when Cooper lightly placed his hand on his hip. They swayed to the melody and Cooper brought Blaine closer to his chest. Blaine looked down at the fake wood floor, savoring the moment.

He felt Cooper's breath hit his ear, gripping harder onto his hand and shoulder. "You know we can't do this for much longer." Cooper whispered. Blaine almost paused in dancing, his stomach sinking. He continued, but a little bit slower and off felt Cooper's thumb brush against his hand. "We're brothers now, officially." Cooper got closer, his lips brushing against Blaine's ear. Blaine shut his eyes tight. "You're cute, but a little too young. You'll find a great guy one day, I promise." Blaine felt a sting starting in them. Cooper eased his head down and planted a small kiss on Blaine's neck. He pulled back and smiled, letting go of Blaine's hand and hip.

Cooper walked back to the table, asking Kelly to dance. Blaine stood, feet still planted in the dark looked on in anguish as the two of them stood close and laughed together. That was it. It was really over. He and Cooper would never be anymore than brothers who kissed on the lips and ate McDonalds together. He had waited too long to ask Cooper about the nature of their relationship. Now it was over. Done with. Never to be brought up again.

He excused himself to the bathroom, running once he got halfway down the hallway. He pushed open the doors, looking around to see if anyone was in there. Surprisingly, no one was. He quickly turned on one of the sinks and splashed his face with cool water, trying to get the hot tears threatening to drop to stay back. He felt his throat throbbing as sobs escaped his lips.

This was really happening. He was actually crying because his step brother, who he never had a chance with in the first place, had dumped him at their parent's wedding. Was dumped even the right word? It's not like they were in a relationship. Turned down was more like it. Turned down by someone he thought he might be in love with. He was so stupid. He had somehow convinced himself his gorgeous, amazing stepbrother would return his feelings. He was _fourteen_. Did he really want a twenty one year old to fool around with him? Was he that 'crazy in love'?

He sighed, looking in the mirror and wiping his face with a scratchy paper towel. It was over and he had to accept that. Cooper was now just he brother. Now just Cooper Anderson. Now just family.


	5. But That Was Love

A/N - In my headcanon, Cooper and Blaine are brothers by marriage, so yes the fic is only 'sort of Andercest'

Blaine opened his eyes. He heard shuffling downstairs and thought there might possibly be a break in. He checked the clock. It said 5:30. Before getting up to beat up some guy with a golf club, he realized his dad and Leslie were leaving for their honeymoon to Paris. They were going to be there for a week and while they were gone it was Cooper's job to look after Blaine.

Three weeks ago that idea would of thrilled him, but ever since Cooper dumped him at the wedding after party, Blaine didn't feel like seeing him much or at all. But now he had to. Cooper had to drive him to school, pick him up from school, make dinner for him, make sure he took his vitamins. Blaine sighed and shut his eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.

He woke up again, his alarm going off. He quickly got dressed in his uniform and headed downstairs. He noticed none of the other house lights were on, so Cooper must have still been asleep. He sighed, grabbing a cereal box from the pantry. He sat at the small table in the kitchen, looking at his phone while he ate. He heard the floor creaking and looked up. Cooper stood in the back doorway of the kitchen, yawning and scratching the back of his head. He had nothing but boxers on. Blaine looked down a little, shamefully ogling his abs. He went down a little more and noticed something that looked raised in the boxers. "Good morning." he said, giving a small, tired smile. Blaine quickly smiled back and looked down at his cereal, finally realizing what the thing in Cooper's boxers was. Cooper caught him just as he looked at his cereal.

"Oh shit." He shoved half of his body in the fridge. "I'm sorry...I'm gonna, um, use the bathroom." Blaine heard the fridge shut and looked up again. Cooper was gone. He laughed to himself.

Blaine waited in Cooper's truck. Somehow he'd lost the keys. He rubbed his hands together, the chilly weather making them cold. He wondered what the temperature was in Paris. He sighed, not wanting to go through the rest of the week with _only _Cooper at the house. It was too awkward.

Cooper walked up to the car smiling. "Ready for school?" he chuckled as he shut the door. Blaine just 'mm-hmed' and smashed his forehead against the window. "What's the matter?" Cooper placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "That-" Blaine looked up and looked sternly at him "Don't do that." Cooper put his hand by his side and looked surprised. "Did I do something wrong here?" he furrowed his eyebrows, his blue eyes looked concerned.

Blaine sighed again, his breath turning into fog because of the bad heat system in the truck. He looked at Cooper. He could feel his knees shaking. He was nervous for some reason. "Sort of. You kissed me. You shouldn't have done that. Not if you weren't serious about it." Cooper looked down and nodded a little. He looked up again "I thought that's what you wanted. I mean, I figured you had a crush on me, so..."

"Yeah, well..." Blaine looked at the floorboard "Kisses might not be a big deal to you, but they are to me. Someone like you gets kissed all the time, so it's no big deal. But a gay kid in suburban Ohio," he shook his head "not so much. And I really liked you." _Like you_, Blaine thought to himself. "If you knew I liked you you shouldn't have gotten my hopes up and flirted with me. I respect you for being realistic because of the age thing, but maybe you should of just..." he shrugged "Not kissed me at all. It would have made things a hell of a lot less awkward." he looked up and saw Cooper try to contain a smile. He didn't know what was so funny.

"You're right, you're right. And I apologize." his smile dropped and he looked a bit sad. Also a little remorseful. "Let's just, pretend it never happened. Pretend we went through the wedding normally and now I'm just your brother." _I'm glad it's so easy for you to do that. _Blaine gave a weak smile and nodded. It would be easier than saying 'no'.

He went through school, not really focusing in class at all. All he could think about the entire day was what Cooper had said in the car. How could it be so easy for one person to change their feelings about something? Something that had been so huge and momentous for another person? There were plenty of people like that, but he never thought he'd have to deal with one, much less one he thought he was in love with. But that was just the way Cooper seemed to be. If he had found that out earlier maybe he could have saved himself a few tears.

Blaine stood in the front of the school, waiting to see Cooper's light blue truck pull into the pickup lane. He stared at his watch. Cooper was thirty minutes late. He was used to his dad doing stuff like this _sometimes, _but Cooper was supposed to be watching him. Taking care of him. Not leaving him in forty degree weather, getting a cold. He saw the car finally pull up and quickly ran up, rubbing his hands against his face.

"Sorry, my nap ran a little late." He laughed. Didn't he have a job or something? How did he make money? Had Blaine really fallen for one of those losers who got all their money from their parents? He shut his eyes, sighing for about the fiftieth time that day. "School wear you out?" Blaine nodded, not caring if Cooper saw him or not. He didn't really care if Cooper saw him do anything lately. It was weird how fast your feelings could change for someone. Then again, the first boy he kissed was a camp mate and they had only known each other for four days when they kissed. Then they didn't talk to each other at all. Whenever Blaine confessed his feelings for someone it seemed to mess up the relationship, if there even was one prior to that.

The next two days went by normally, boring almost. Blaine got home that afternoon, tired and grouchy. He had homework to do though, so he threw on some sweats and a t-shirt, grabbing his textbooks and headed downstairs to the living room with no T.V.. It had a fireplace though, and Blaine was freezing.

He was able to focus on his homework for about 20 minutes, until he felt his eyelids getting heavy. He picked up one of the pillows he had thrown off, convincing himself he was just letting his eyes rest. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was the sound of the log popping in the fire and the kiss at the wedding. Why had that had to pop into his memory.

He had a dream he was in a wide field. So big, it felt like it'd take two days by foot just to get to a street. He looked next to his left side and saw Cooper, smiling his gorgeous smile at nothing in particular. There were no animals or flowers in the field. Just tall grass. The sky was slightly grey. At first, Cooper's lips were just moving, but no sound came out. A couple of seconds later, Blaine could only make out a few words. "Sorry...kiss...feelings...brother...mom...".

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, noticing a figure in front of him as he did. In his sleepy haze, he thought for a minute it might be a ghost or something. He woke up a little more and realized it was Cooper, sitting in the chair to the left of the couch. He then jolted up, very quickly, embarrassed he had been drooling or snoring or talking in his sleep. He wiped at his mouth and tried to fix his hair. Then suddenly he remembered the dream.

"Cooper?" Cooper looked at him and gave a small smile. His eyes looked a little guilty for some reason. "Why are you in here?" Blaine drew the blanket up to his chest, like he was naked or something. "Making sure you don't sleepwalk into the fire or something, little bro." he chuckled, but something about it seemed fake. Forced, maybe. "Actually, I came in here to see if you wanted a sandwich or something." Blaine nodded, trying to think of a good way to discuss the dream with the guy he was on sort of bad terms with at the moment.

"Um, Cooper..." Cooper looked at him again, raising his eyebrows a little this time "Were you talking, or humming, or something..." Cooper looked puzzled "when I was asleep?" he crossed his arms, looking away from Blaine and at the fire. "No, you were dreaming." It sounded like a lie. "But in my dream, it sounded so, clear, so real..." Cooper stared at the ground. "Cooper, do you need to tell me something or...?" Blaine leaned towards him a little.

Cooper suddenly stood up, taking a seat on the empty part of the couch. Blaine quickly scooted towards the end of it. Blaine looked him up and down, noticing he was only wearing boxers and a wife beater. He must have been asleep before. Cooper leaned forward, past Blaine's feet, past Blaine's knees, and ended up face to face with him. "Cooper don-" but Blaine was cut off by Cooper's lips pressing against his own.

He expected Cooper to pull back and have some guilt stricken look on his face, but his hand came up to the side on Blaine's face, stroking his cheek. He felt his tongue trace against his teeth, his gums, his lips. Part of Blaine wanted to pull back and tell Cooper what they were doing was wrong, but most of him just prayed for it to keep happening.

He slipped his hands under Cooper's shirt, mindlessly running his fingers over his abs. He felt Cooper's hand slip under his waistband while he gently kissed on Blaine's necl, his thumb grazing up and down his hip bone, so close to what was heating up and getting hard. A small moan escaped his lips and he felt Cooper pull away and stop.

Their eyes met, and Cooper quickly sat back down. "I..." Cooper looked at the fire and then at him. "I have to...um..." he stood up, almost dashing to the guest bedroom.

Blaine stayed on the couch, dumbfounded. Cooper hadn't even said anything that time. Before the kiss he 'warned' Blaine he was about to do it. It seemed like Cooper always got physical with him, just to shut him up when he was being serious. There was no sign this time, no signal it was going to happen. Just him coming to sit on the couch. Blaine's whole body was vibrating and his heart felt like it was about to pop out of his chest.

He went to his room, shutting the door as quickly as possible. He felt like he had done something terrible, like that time he broke a vase his grandmother had given to his dad. Like his father was about to step in any moment and wag his finger, telling him why kissing his stepbrother was wrong and how kids who kissed their step brothers ended up in jail. But that wasn't going to happen, his dad was all the way in France. There was only Blaine, Cooper, and the crickets chirping loudly outside.

He shut his bedside lamp off and buried himself under the covers. He almost felt like crying.


	6. It's An Ache I Still Remember

A/N - In my headcanon, Cooper and Blaine are brothers by marriage, so yes the fic is only 'sort of Andercest'. Sorry for the update taking so long! I've made this chapter extra long in case I don't get chapter 7 out quick enough!

Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he stared at his alarm clock. It read 6:45 A.M. He almost shot up, thinking he was going to be late for school. He quickly recalled it was a Saturday. He was awake at 6 o'clock on a Saturday. He remembered what happened between him and Cooper a few days ago and quickly threw the covers over his head.

They hadn't talked much at all, including the occasional 'good morning', 'hello', and 'good night's. He thought maybe Cooper was the one avoiding confrontation, but he himself hadn't said anything about liking him for about three months.

He got up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. He used the restroom and brushed his teeth, going downstairs next. He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Cooper already sitting at the table.

Cooper looked up from the newspaper he was reading and gave a small smile. "Morning." he took a sip from his cup of coffee. Blaine saw that he was wearing reading glasses and realized he had never seen them on Cooper before. They made him look hotter. He got angry at himself for thinking so.

"I see you decided to wear some clothes this time." he said as he opened the refrigerator. He heard Cooper give a small chuckle and smirked a little himself. Cooper cleared his throat "Uh, yeah. Last time was a little too embarrassing for my taste, so..." Blaine smiled wider and walked over to the table with his bowl of cereal.

He looked at Cooper again, who was back to reading the paper. He knew eventually they would have to talk about what happened, but right now he just didn't feel like it. Mostly because he knew it would be emotionally draining. Things would be said that he didn't want to hear, he'd come to realizations he didn't want to, and the pain would have to get more and more subdued as time went on. All because they had both decided it'd be a great idea to kiss each other.

"So," Cooper interrupted his thoughts. "_Our, _parents get back this Monday." "Yep." he put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "What do you think they're doing right now?" "Well, it's around one in the afternoon there, so they're probably on a beach or swan boat ride, or something." Blaine replied. "Do you think they've consummated the marriage?" Cooper gave a smirk. Blaine curled his lip "You're gross." Cooper laughed at his own juvenile thought.

"I'd like that though." Cooper sighed. "What? If our parents consummated the marriage? I mean, I'm pretty sure they've done it beforehand but-" "No, no." Cooper interrupted him and laughed again, his hand over his mouth. "To be married, and make love, not just have sex. To know that's the person you're gonna spend the rest of your life with. To be assured it's not just some passing fling and they actually love you. They actually care about you, and how your day went, and your hopes and dreams. Stuff like that." Blaine felt his heart beating faster and his cheeks flushing. He'd never seen Cooper like this before. So serious and open about something he believed in. He'd never said anything about acting or sports in the same way. He'd never had a glint in his eye before.

"Well, I can't legally get married in most states, so..." Blaine replied. Cooper looked sympathetic "Well, that'll change not too long from now. And I guess it's not really marriage, specifically, that I'm looking for. Just a partnership with someone. I mean both our parents have been divorced, so they're not exactly the greatest role models." Cooper looked down and had a serious expression. "I mean all marriage really is is a piece of paper and an expensive ceremony." He looked up and smiled a little "And some gay people have said ceremonies, so it's not like you can't have the experience of a wedding." Blaine noticed the conversation was getting very serious and felt uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say to change or lighten it, though. "But," Cooper stared harder at him, his blue eyes brighter than ever "I know that one day, hopefully in the near future, you'll be able to get married," Cooper suddenly grabbed his hand and stroked it with his thumb "-papers and everything." He paused, then softly smiled, his gaze holding for what felt like a dozen hours.

"Um..." Blaine cleared his throat and quickly took his hand away. He avoided looking at Cooper and opted to stare at his cereal bowl instead. "Yep, that'll be pretty neat when it happens." Blaine knew he would rarely say something like "pretty neat" but his brain wasn't running on all cylinders at the moment.

"So..." he cleared his throat again, trying to process what had just happened "Why are you so early today?" He stared into his bowl of cereal. "Well, a couple of friends are in town and I have some acting stuff I have to do in the city. Some of it requires me to be there at an early hour." Cooper paused and Blaine heard his paper crunch a little "Well, early for me." Blaine nodded and picked at the placemat.

"So you're leaving me alone on the Saturday?" Blaine joked, giving a small pout. Cooper laughed and said "You can have a friend over or something if you want. Just don't throw a huge kegger or something while I'm gone." Blaine chuckled a little. "Nah, I don't have enough friends to throw a get together." He stared out the window, wishing he had more of a social life. Even if he did have more friends there wouldn't be anything to do. They lived in Lima, Ohio.

"Do you wanna see a movie or something tonight?" Cooper asked. Blaine thought about it "No. I mean if I did it'd have to be on demand or something. I don't really feel like going out in the cold today."

"I see. Well, how about when I get done I pick up a pizza or something from wherever I go with my friends tonight?" Blaine instantly thought it sounded like a date, but told himself his brother was just watching him like he had been asked to.

"That sounds great." Blaine gave a small smile and looked at Cooper. "Cool." Cooper nodded and put the paper on the table. "I have to get ready, but I'll say bye to you before I go." "'Kay." Blaine nodded. Cooper walked towards the stairs, patting Blaine on the shoulder on his way there.

Blaine looked over and noticed Cooper had left his glasses on the table. He leaned over to pick them up and proceeded to put them on his face. He caught his reflection in the window and noticed how unattractive they made him look. He laughed and took them off, heading to the living room.

The day was pretty boring. Blaine worked on some weekend homework and mostly watched T.V.. Cooper would call him on his phone occasionally, telling him where he was and how many hours it was going to be before he got home.

Cooper finally got home around nine o' clock. Blaine heard him carrying a few bags and what sounded like a struggle to get the door shut. He walked into the living room and Blaine noticed he seemed a little tipsy. He was obviously still able to drive, but the same couldn't be said for standing up straight.

"Hey little brother." Cooper put his keys on one of the various tables in the room. "Me and my friends ended up going to Breadstix, of all places-" he paused to laugh a little "I hope fettucini alfredo is okay." Blaine smiled a little, finding his brother's slight drunkenness amusing. "That's great, thank you." Cooper walked over to the couch.

"So," he said while sloppily sitting down "What're we watching?" He draped his arm over the back of the couch. "Uh, one of the Batman movies. The first one Christian Bale was in I think." Cooper nodded and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine froze.

He didn't know how to react or what to say. Did he shrug it off and hope Cooper didn't notice? Did he just go with it and brace for the fact it might go further, especially since Cooper was drunk? He was too pleased by the fact it was happening that he didn't know what to do. He decided to just go with it and hope it didn't turn into anything else too suddenly.

"I saw this when it came out. Christian Bale is a big inspiration of mine. He's so method. Get's real deep into his work." Cooper slurred a little every two or three words. "He lost like, 150 pounds for _The Machinist_." Blaine nodded, checking out Cooper since he didn't seem to notice. He was too fixated on the T.V. screen.

Blaine grabbed the carton of pasta out of the bag. It felt hot enough to eat without having to walk to the kitchen to heat it up, so he grabbed the plastic fork too, being careful not to lean too much as to not let Cooper's hand fall off of his shoulder.

About fifteen minutes later and Blaine was done. Just as he was about to fish a few of the napkins out of bag he felt Cooper's hand grab his jaw. "What are you doing, Coop?" Blaine looked in his eyes. They were slightly less glazed over then before. "You've got some sauce on your mouth." Cooper kept his gaze fixated on it. "Uh, yeah, I know, I was just about to," before he could finish talking, Cooper brought his mouth to Blaine's and licked the alfredo sauce off. "Cooper..." Blaine mumbled, lifting Cooper's head off of his mouth.

Cooper stared at him hard. Blaine felt his stomach doing somersaults and like his cheeks were noticeably red. "You're drunk, don't do something you're just gonna regret when you wake up tomorrow." Blaine stared at the couch, focusing on the pattern.

"Blaine, I'm not that drunk." Cooper whispered, putting his hand on the side of Blaine's face and making him look up. He noticed Cooper's eyes looked like they were trying to convey something. Like they were filled with a withheld agony. He swallowed a couple of times, his mouth becoming very dry.

"And" Cooper started at him harder, his thumb pressing into Blaine's cheek "-don't think I ever regretted anything I did with you." It sounded like he was almost choking it out. Blaine's throat suddenly felt like it was throbbing and he felt his eyes starting to sting, like he was about to cry. He thought maybe it was because he was upset.

He quickly realized it was because what Cooper had said made him incredibly happy. Cooper had felt the same way he did when those things occurred between them. He wasn't angry or displeased about it. He was happy and maybe even a little overjoyed, like Blaine was.

"It's just. I've felt so confused these past couple of months." He wrapped his hand around the back of Blaine's neck. "I've never felt this way about another guy before. Especially someone who's supposed to be my brother. You're so young, and I feel like half the time I'm taking advantage of that. You're just starting to understand how it feels to be truly emotionally attracted to another person, and I don't wanna fuck it up for you. I don't wanna, scar you for life, or emotionally harm you. Do you get what I'm saying?" Cooper kept his eyes locked on Blaine's.

"Yeah, I do. But," Blaine glanced at the carpet, too scared to return Cooper's hard gaze "-emotions and feelings are hard. Especially romantic ones. If it was easy it would happen way too often for people. There wouldn't be plays and movies and songs about it. People wouldn't want true love so much if it was easy to acquire." Blaine looked up at him "I really like you and I'm so glad you feel the same way. Even if it's not as much." he felt a tear slide down his cheek. Confessing his feelings in the right, proper way, not just asking about the relationship itself, was really stirring something up in him. They were finally talking about it and he realized he still didn't feel completely ready for it. But he was glad it was happening.

"Hey..." Cooper whispered and wiped the tear away with his cheek "Don't get upset." Blaine chuckled a little. Cooper laughed with him, the air getting a little lighter. Blaine looked Cooper over. His face, his hair, his eyes, his sweet smile. He leaned over, planting a small kiss on Cooper's lips.

Cooper looked a little taken aback at first, but eventually gave a small smirk. "So you got me this time, huh?" Blaine smiled and nodded. "Well," Cooper leaned forward, breathing softly against Blaine's cheek "I guess I should return the favor." Blaine smiled as Cooper kissed him. He leaned back, allowing Cooper to be on top of him. The small kisses slowly started to become making out. Cooper's hand crept under his boxers and wrapped around Blaine's dick. He started shifting it up and down.

"Cooper..." Blaine moaned into his neck. Cooper stopped for a minute to whisper "If I'm making you uncomfortable, just let me know." Blaine shook his head side to side "No. Keep going." Cooper laughed a little and started to kiss Blaine on the neck. He continued stroking. Blaine moaned again, noticing he was getting hard. His toes curling in his socks and his hands trying to find a comfortable place on Cooper's body.

"Can we go to my bedroom for this?" Blaine pleaded. He heard Cooper laugh a little. "Who says we're going to get that far?" Cooper whispered closely in Blaine's ear. "Cooper please." Blaine begged, his lips pressed against Cooper's ear. "Fine." Cooper laughed again.

They headed up the stairs, stopping every few seconds to plant kisses on each other's necks, cheeks, and lips.

When they got to the room Blaine felt Cooper reach behind his back, trying to find the doorknob. He smiled against his mouth and got it himself.

They stumbled in, almost slipping up on the hardwood floor. Blaine laughed as Cooper laid him down on the bed and kissed his nose.

He couldn't stop smiling. Something big was happening. Sure, maybe he was a little young. But Cooper had asked him several times if he was okay, making sure he wasn't going too far. He loved the way Cooper's body felt so big and strong up against his almost frail figure. The way his big hands reached under his shirt to trace his stomach, his back dimples, his collarbone. How hot, wet kisses felt going down his arms and shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to go all the way, Blaine?" Cooper paused, pushing himself off Blaine to look him in the eye. Blaine smiled, loving that Cooper had asked for his consent once again. "Yes." Blaine leaned forward and kissed on Cooper's neck.

"It's gonna hurt a little you know." Cooper whispered in his ear. Blaine wrapped his arms around Cooper's neck and laughed "Coop, I don't care. I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else." Cooper stared at him again. Blaine almost thought he was stopping, but he leaned in, kissing Blaine deeply and passionately.

Cooper unzipped his jeans and reached into his pocket to pull out a silver square. Blaine realized it was a condom and almost felt like blushing a little. This was really happening. He shut his eyes and felt Cooper starting to pull down his sweatpants. His fingers brushed past his hips, his knees, and his toes.

He felt lips kissing on his stomach as his boxers came down. Small moans escaped his lips and he heard Cooper chuckle.

He opened his eyes, wanting to help Cooper take his clothes off. Cooper caught his gaze and laughed, grabbing his hands to lead him to his jacket. Blaine pulled the thick leather from Cooper's shoulders, taking in his physique. He spent his time on his shirt, feeling his abs from outside of the thin cotton fabric. He could feel Cooper's already fast heartbeat quickening.

He leaned forward to kiss Cooper on the mouth while he undid his belt. Cooper grabbed his hips, tickling the sides of Blaine's thighs as his jeans came off. Blaine stared down at Cooper's boxers and blushed, noticing his hard on. Cooper looked down and seemed a little embarrassed.

"I'll take them off if you want me to." he gave a small smile. "No, it's okay." Blaine kissed his collarbone "I'll do it."

His thumbs fixed their way under the waistband and tugged. He gulped. He had only ever seen an erect penis in porn and sex ed pamphlets before. He sighed and pulled them down. He looked up and noticed Cooper had his eyes shut. His mouth was twitching, almost into a smile. Blaine edged his hand forward, reluctantly getting closer and closer to Cooper's dick. He brushed it with his fingers and heard Cooper suck in air through his teeth.

"Are you okay?" Blaine looked at his face again. Cooper opened his eyes and saw Blaine's expression. He laughed "Yeah. I'm fine." his hand brushed the side of Blaine's face. "It just felt good, that's all." he smirked. Blaine nodded and mumbled 'oh'. He wasn't sure what to do. He had never had sex or done any kind of sexual thing with anyone before and didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Cooper.

He grabbed it again, Cooper's eyes fully open this time. "Shit, Blaine." he grabbed onto Blaine's arm and placed his head on his shoulder. Blaine started to move his hand. He felt Cooper's breaths start to accelerate, causing a slight moisture on his neck.

"If you want a turn you better slow down, hon." Blaine nodded, agreeing with Cooper. He took the condom out of Cooper's hand and slipped it on like he had also seen in sex ed. Cooper took his face in both hands. He kissed his cheeks and edged his way down to his neck, finally ending up at his ear. "Turn around." he whispered.

Blaine shifted to get onto his elbows. Coopers hands slid down to his hips, giving him goosebumps all over his body. "I'm about to go in..." Cooper whispered. Blaine braced himself, sighing a little. "Wait," he mumbled. Cooper looked up with one of his eyebrows cocked. "Let's get under the covers." Cooper smirked a little and nodded. "Sure." he whispered back.

Under the covers, Blaine repositioned himself as he had been. Cooper warned him again and edged his own body closer to Blaine's.

Blaine felt the sudden rush of slight pain and pleasure. He gave out a small grunt and felt Cooper laugh against him. "I've never done this before, so if I'm hurting you, let me know." Cooper said while starting to thrust at small, short intervals. Blaine breathed out a 'yeah' and shut his eyes.

He was glad he wasn't the only one who was experiencing something new or for the first time. This was the first time he had had sex period, but it was also Cooper's first time having sex with a guy. Keeping that thought in his head made things a little less nerve racking.

"Can I go a little bit faster?" Cooper asked, his lips pressing against Blaine's neck. "Y-yeah..." Blaine pressed his face against a pillow "-go ahead." Blaine felt Cooper's thighs starting to hit his at a quicker pace. He moaned and noticed Cooper starting to pant. "How does it feel?" he asked him.

He felt Cooper pause and heard him laugh again. "It feels great." He whispered into Blaine's ear. "Turn around again." Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" he asked in a slightly whiny tone. "Because," Cooper said, stroking Blaine's dick a little, causing him to give out an almost too loud moan "I want you to look me in the eye." Blaine felt his heart flutter. He simply nodded and turned himself to face Cooper.

Cooper's bright blue eyes looked down at him, filled with warmth and a slight hint of lust. He entered again and Blaine tried his best not to shut his eyes. He looked at every part of Cooper's face he could take in at one time. His eyes, his lips, his cheek, his stubble, his smile, his hair. "You're so beautiful." he said. Cooper smiled. "You're not too bad yourself." Blaine laughed. He felt himself heating up and starting to sweat. He gripped tighter onto the sheets, panting and licking his lips. Cooper moved one of his hands to Blaine's face. His thumb traced Blaine's lower lip. Blaine brought his teeth over it, biting a little. Cooper got more quick, shutting his own eyes and bringing his chest against Blaine's. Blaine wrapped his arms around Cooper, still keeping Cooper's thumb in his mouth.

He kept feeling ripples of pleasure throughout his body and it was like he was blushing all over. He had never felt anything like this when he had touched himself. He thought maybe it felt so much better because it was with another person. And he loved the person he was with. He wasn't sure if that was the exact reason, but he wanted to believe that it was.

He quickly felt was about to finish and started to drag his nails across Cooper's back. "Coop, I'm coming!" he cried out. Cooper smiled, going as fast as he could to finish. Blaine felt him freeze up and climax, quickly laying on top of him and turning over.

They both panted, dumb smiles plastered on their faces. Blaine shut his eyes and just soaked in the moment. The both of them together. Both of them coming down from such an intimate encounter. Something he never thought would happen the first time he laid his eyes on Cooper in that swanky Italian restaurant.

Blaine felt around for Cooper's hand under the covers, wrapping his own sweaty hand around it. Cooper turned his head to him and smiled. "So," he asked, rolling over to face Blaine all the way "-how was it?". Blaine's smile widened as he opened his eyes to look at Cooper. "It was great." He placed his hand on Cooper's cheek. "It was lovely." Cooper put his own hand on Blaine's cheek. "It was magical." Blaine finished his thought.

Cooper looked at him, still smiling. He stroked his cheek and starting humming a little, shutting his eyes. Blaine felt Cooper tugging him. He complied and scooted over, placing his head on Cooper's chest. He shut his eyes again too, listening to Cooper hum and the crickets outside. He felt Cooper's nose touch his own and his warm breath against his face.


End file.
